Love At First....
This is PG for rude humor, rude comments, consumerism, thematic elements Characters :Alex Shaggy light brown hair, brown eyes, 15 years old :Brenda Beach-blond pin straight shoulder-length hair, dark green eyes, caramel skin, 15 years old :Destiny Long, curly black hair, very pale skin, blue eyes, 15 years old :Nick long blond hair, blue eyes with darker blue flecks, 15 years old :Ben Black-grey hair, brown eyes, a goatee, 54 years old :Willow Brunette hair, green eyes, very tan skin, 14 years old :Arabella Short black choppy hair with neon green and blue streaks, dark skin, 15 years old :Emelisa Floor-length strawberry blond hair, pale skin, olive green eyes :Jaimie Short spike-y dirty blond hair, one green eye and one blue eye Prologue Okay, here's a little story on how NOT to act. NEVER act as possessive and weird as ANY of the girls in this story. :Tears rolled down Destiny's rosy pink cheeks. "Is this really what you wanted, Nick?" :Nick sighed heavily. "It's not my fault." :"It is!" She snapped. "He's with her now! My Alex has left me for Brenda! And it's all because of you!" :Nick shook his long, blond head of hair. "I just...." :Destiny sobbed. "Nick, why? Why would you do something to me like that? It just isn't fair!" :Nick rolled his eyes. "You sound like a two-year-old." :She snapped her head towards him, her watery eyes bloodshot. "I wouldn't if it weren't for you!!!" :"For me? You're overreacting, Des." :"I am not!!! Alex loved me, I know! We would have been together forever!" :"I'm sure." Nick huffed. :"Seriously! Why don't you understand?" Destiny cried. :"I don't know." :"They're, like, the perfect couple now! But that should be me!" :"What should be you?" :Destiny turned, her curly black hair whipping across half of her face. She adjusted her wide pink headband nervously. :"Oh. It's you." Destiny's voice was full of bitterness. :Destiny's ex-friend, Brenda, stared at her. Her green eyes intensified as she thought about what Destiny could've been saying. "Yes. Now what were you saying? What should be you?" :Destiny's sky blue eyes clouded up. "Why do you care? Why don't you ask Alex? :Brenda shook her head in a rather pitiful way, her pin-straight blond hair swinging to the sides. "I'm not breaking up with him just because you want me to, Destiny." :Nick glanced at the two 15-year-olds. "Oooh. Catfight. Intense." :Destiny shoved Nick's shoulder. "Shut up." :Brenda's mouth twitched in a devious smile. "I don't know why you're so sad about Alex, Destiny. You've got a boyfriend just to your right." :Nick's mouth formed an 'O'. "Whatever!" :Brenda laughed viciously. "It's true. Nick, you haven't had a girlfriend since....never." :Nick turned, his cheeks lighting up a vibrant red hue. Brenda turned away rudely, walking out the door of the teacher-vacant library. "Buh-bye, losers." :Destiny felt her nose flare. Losers! Nick was her best friend. And Brenda had been a loser once, too, until Destiny came and paved the road to popularity for her. It would seem that way. :Destiny sighed. "I'm so sorry, Nick - " :"Don't be," he said quickly, "I've got to go, anyways." With that, he grabbed his book bag and walked away. :Destiny counted Nick's footsteps as he quickly dashed away. :1, 2, 3, 4.... :And then, she cried. She cried for all the losers in the world. Chapter 1 - Brenda POV - If Brenda's Two-Faced, One of Those Faces Could Be Pretty :Brenda turned up the music in her limo (She was filthy rich). Her best friends, Willow and Arabella, laughed as Avril Lavigne blurted out the line "I WEAR THE PANTS!" in the song I Don't Have To Try. :"I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance, I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the prance, I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants!" Willow mimicked, making her voice as high and squeaky as possible. :"I WEAR THE PANTS!" They all blurted out, falling over from laughter. :"Uh....guys?" Their limo driver, Benjamin (or Ben for short), looked back at them. "Calm down." :Arabella squealed. "Okay, Ben...." she said dreamily. Willow snorted. :"Quit crushing on a old man!" Willow whisper-snapped. "It's wrong!" :"Whatever you say, Ben - er, I mean, Willow." :Brenda rolled her eyes. "You have issues, Ara." :Arabella side-glanced at Brenda. "Nooo, Mrs. Pants Girl on your CD has issues." :Brenda laughed, pressing eject and putting in her Ke$ha album. She skipped to Dinosaur. :"Old man, why you crushing on me? Ya know your tank of oxygen is pretty sexy!" Brenda loudly and obnoxiously sang along with the lyrics out of key. :Ben sighed. "Why are you singing that strange song?" :"Cuz we can!" The girls blurted out. They looked at each other, then laughed. Suddenly, Brenda's ringtone went off. It was Love Story by Taylor Swift. :"Oh, Alex just texted me! He wants me to go to the.....prom with him." :Arabella sighed. "You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like him, Brenda." :Brenda smiled knowingly. "I know! Lucky me!" :Willow smirked. "I wish Nick was - " She cut herself off quickly. :Brenda blinked. "You're dating.....Nick?" :Arabella gasped. :Willow coughed. "No, I, uh, I'm talking about a Nick who goes to a, uh, different school, um, 20 miles from here." :"Oh, really?" Brenda crossed her arms over her chest. "And what school is that?" :"Uh....the school of....art?" :Nice try, Brenda thought. "Did you know he's cheating on you?" She widened her eyes "innocently". :Willow pouted. "Whattaya mean?" :"Yes, he's cheating on you with that scene chick, Destiny!" Brenda felt like a snake when she said that, but hey, that's business for you. :Willow's lips curled into a devious snarl. "He's cheating on her with me?" :"Yes! In fact, I walked in on them in the library!" She parted her mouth in mock horror. "She was kissing him....but he was letting her." :"No!" Willow cried. "You're kidding, aren't you?" :"Of course not," Brenda scoffed. :Willow started chewing on her nails. "D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R!" the Ke$ha track screamed. "Oh, can it, you!" Willow snapped, jamming her italian-manicured finger into the pause button. "I can't believe he'd do that to me!" Fiery tears started rolling down her cheeks. :Brenda patted her friend on the back. "It's okay, Willow. Know what'll make up for it?" :Willow sniffed. "What?" :"Three Shakira tickets. Not one, not two, but three." :Willow smiled. "Thanks." :Arabella screeched at the top of her lungs. "I love Shakira!" :"I know!" Brenda exclaimed. "Isn't this great? She's performing in LA, and I wanted to take you guys with me via plane." :"Great!" Arabella grinned. "What'll we wear? And when is it?" :"First of all, you'll be coming to my - " Brenda flashed a laser-whitened smile, " - Mansion for clothes, hair, and makeup. And it's next tuesday, during school hours! I'll be picking you up for hair, makeup, and stuff like that at 7:00, because we'll be leaving for the plane at 8:30, and we should get there sometime around noon. The concert starts at 9:00 p.m. and should last for two or three hours." :"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Arabella squeaked. "I'm not wearing anything less than Marc Jacobs." :"Oh, I'm wearing Ralph Lauren, you're wearing Marc Jacobs, and Willow is wearing Calvin Klein." :"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" They all squealed. :Arabella and Willow were spending the night at Brenda's so they could gossip about the day's mayhem. Ben pulled over at the mansion, and the girls stepped out, whipping their hair back, walking on the never-too-short-grass in their 3+ inch L.A.M.B. heels. Willow pulled down her tight white miniskirt (which was riding up her thighs) and padded into the yard like she owned the place. :"If that girl get's any higher on her horse, then I'm gonna buck her off!" Arabella whisper-snapped to Brenda. Brenda cackled. :"What?" Willow turned around, smiling sweetly. :"Oh, nothing," Arabella laughed. :Willow stared intensley into Arabella's eyes, then turned away, in a huff. She always did that when she was mad at one of her friends. :"Oh, c'mon, you guys. Let's go in." Brenda walked on in front of them, sniffing in the smell of perfumed gasoline. She'd made her parents pay big bucks for well-scented gas. :And as Brenda looked at her friends, she knew, tonight.... :Was going to be the night of their lives. Author's Note :I think all the characters so far have big issues. :Destiny is obsessive. :Alex seems like a user to me. :Nick tries to be a good friend but can't in fear of social death. :Arabella is crushing on an old man. :Willow jumps to conclusions. :Brenda is just plain annoying and rude. :Never, ever act like any of the above mentioned! Chapter 2 - Nick POV - Nick Takes The Punch :Nick walked into his house, sighing as he dumped his book bag on the floor. His little sister, Emelisa, was playing Mario Kart on her Wii in the living room. She turned around, her floor-length pigtails dragging in the floor. Nick winced as a flea jumped off the spotless cream-white carpet and onto her strawberry-blond hair. :"Nicky!" She cried, running over and hugging him. He frowned when he saw the flea crawling up her locks. Plus, he didn't hug her back because he feared the flea. :"How many times have I told you not to call me Nicky?" He asked, pushing her away. She frowned slightly, but then shrugged, and went back to driving a kart with Yoshi in it. :Nick went up the stairs to go to his room, but he had to go by his older brother's room. Ugh. Jaimie He had his radio turned up very loud, with five or six of his guy friends jumping on the bed like little kids. One of them had even set up a makeshift ramp and was skate boarding over Jaimie's bed, just to wreck into the closet. :"Is dad home?" Nick looked up at the roof, as thought to say, "help me". :"Awww, poor little kid, looking for his daddy!" A girl wearing ripped up short-shorts snapped, pushing Nick out of Jaimie's room. "Go cry for your mommy!" :"Whatever." He turned, walking away, before he noticed when of the dudes were chewing on his own skateboard, particuarly on the hawk logo. "Hey! Quit!" :Jaimie rolled his eyes, ripping the skateboard out of the guy's teeth. "Sorry, little bro. Shaun! How many times today have I told you not to chew on Nick's stuff?!?!" :"What?!?!" Nick growled. "Okay, whatever, just give me my board." Jaimie tossed the skateboard at Nick, and Nick turned away in a huff, walking out of the room. Then, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket. He grabbed it, flipping it open in anger. :Oh. :A text from Willow. :Today was particuarly embarassing, because no one knew that he and Willow were dating, not even Destiny, and the remark about him dating her cut him to the core. And he felt cut deeper when he read the text. :"Break N up w/ u. bye-bye, fly guy! U won't hurt me n e more!" :Nick dropped his phone, shocked. He'd gotten Willow a promise ring! :"Wut?" He grabbed his phone and texted back. But immediately, he got a unanymous call. :"Hullo?" He answered. :"She said she was breaking up with you! Take it or leave it, Nick!" :Nick sighed. He immediately recognized the unnatural deep-yet-squeaky voice of.... :Brenda. :"Look, Brenda, let me talk to Willow." :"Kk. But you're on speaker, so don't say anything you'll regret." :"Willow?" :Willow was sobbing into the phone very loudly. "How dare - " sob "You - " sob "Leave me for Destiny?" :"What? I didn't do that! Who told you that?" :Silence met the Nick's outburst. :"Uh...." Brenda said flatly, "I saw you kissing Destiny in the library, duh." :"Whatever! You walked in while I was comforting her - without kissing her - and you two got in a catfight!" :Willow sniffed. "Well, it was about time we broke up, anyways." :"B-but I got you a promise ring, Willow! You were supposed to marry me!" :"She's over you! She's dating Jaimie!" Arabella said suddenly. Once again, silence on both ends. :"Jaimie, as in, my 17-year-old brother Jaimie? Are you kidding me? Willow?" :Willow sighed. "No, I'm not dating Jaimie. I mean, of course I'm not. But think about it, Nick. There are tons of guys who would want to go out with me. Don't you think so?" Nick then heard muffled "yeahs" on the other line. :"Willow...." Nick whimpered. "Please...." :"I'm sorry, Nick but I've already moved on." :"To who?" :"Another dude named Nick who lives in a school twenty miles from here." :"Oh, yeah? Which one?" :"The uh....you know, that one...." :"There is no other dude named Nick, is there?" :"No, not really." :Nick shook his head. "I can't believe you, Willow. I thought you were different." :"What? Different from all your other girlfriends? Different from Destiny?" Brenda hissed into the phone. :"I told you, I'm not dating her!" :"No, of course not!" Arabella cooed. "And I'm not scene! (A/N: For those of you who don't get out of the house much, a scene is a person like an emo, but they are happier and do not cut themselves)" :"Um...." :"Seriously!" :"Oh, and just so ya know, Nicky, when Willow goes to the Shakira concert with me, I'm sure she'll find a concession stand dude or something to replace you!" Brenda spat the last word bitterly. :"Whatever." He snapped his phone shut. He looked out his bedroom window, just to see a blue jay get caught and killed by his cat, Millie. :It's a good life. Chapter 3 - Destiny POV - Don't Waste The Pretty :3x8x4x9+8-1 is.... :Destiny couldn't concentrate on her math. All she could think about was Nick and Alex and Brenda......could she date Nick? Did Alex still love her? Was Brenda going to make her a social reject? Maybe, maybe, and definately were the answers to those questions. :"Hey." Nick plopped down in a desk next to Destiny. The teacher was out of the room (to go drink coffee in the teacher's lounge, Destiny was sure!) and so no one would rat out Nick for being late. :"H-hey...." Destiny fidgeted in her desk, and Nick frowned. She knew that he knew she never acted like this - normally. In response, Nick quietly scooted his desk away from Destiny. :Suddenly, Ms. Wesley came back in, with her short gray bob, tiny gray eyelashes, and crow-like eyes. Her bird-like nose flared open, it's tiny nose ring glistening in the lightbulb-light. "Ohmah!" She gasped. "Nick! Did you come in late?" :"Um...." Was Nick's response. He obviously didn't want to lie to his teacher, but didn't want to get in trouble, either. :"Oh! No, he didn't, Ms. Wesley. He was just in a desk at the back of the room and moved over here." Destiny said quickly. :Ms. Wesley glared at Destiny. "Okay....but remember, if I can't trust my students, then who can I trust? I'm going to believe in you two for now." She turned away, writing something on the blackboard. :Nick leaned over to Destiny. "Thanks for saving me," he whispered. :Destiny broke into a cold sweat. "O-oh, no problem....heh heh." She felt the heat grow in her cheeks....hot and cold, not a good mix. :"Are you okay, Destiny?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "You look kinda....feverish." :What? Is he saying I'm HOT?!?! Oh my gosh! :"Destiny?" Nick leaned over in his desk a little more, looking Destiny straight in the eye, but he looked confused and scared, not like the Nick she knew so well. :"HeyMs.WesleycanIgotothebathroom?" Destiny blurted out. Destiny tensed when she heard Brenda's pig-like laugh. :Ms. Wesley snapped her head over. "Um....Destiny, is that not something you can walk up to me and ask?" :Then, the whole class exploded with laughter. Nick slid into his desk so only his eyes were visible, embarassed for both of them. :Destiny's breath caught in her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Wesley...." :Ms. Wesley's face softened. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" :More laughter. Nick wasn't even visible anymore. :"Nothing like that. I promise!" Destiny exclaimed. Brenda sneered. :"Oh, are you sure you don't have to go to the nurse's office?" :"Now, Brenda...." Ms. Wesley said crossly. But Brenda didn't listen. :"I think I did see a little red paint on the back of your jeans.....or was it paint?" :"Buh-renda!" Ms. Wesley exclaimed. "That's quite enough!" :But Brenda was on a roll. "Can you stand up and show the class your ape-like rear, Destiny?" :Destiny felt tears sting her eyes. But she refused to cry. Not now. Not in front of all of them. :"BREND-UH!" screeched the cross teacher, "I said stop! Go to the principal's office right now, young lady!" :Brenda smirked. "Okay." She stood up, walking by Destiny's desk. She took a dry red paintball from her pocket, Destiny saw, and tossed it right below her waist. Sadly, it hit it's mark. Destiny quickly crossed her legs. :Araella leaned over in her desk. "H-hey! Destiny, you do need to go to the nurse's office!" :The class laughed. Their giggles echoed in her ear, sending an aura of hurt down her spine. :"Everyone, hush. Destiny, go to the nurse's office, please." :"But I don't - " :"No buts. Go." Ms. Wesley pointed toward the door. Destiny tyed her jacket around her waist, flinching as she walked by Nick. Nick had his head in his hands in embarassment. As Destiny was in the hallway, she heard Alex say (presumably to himself) "What did I ever see in her?" :Destiny walked into the nurse's office just as a tear slid down her cheek. And then another. And another. She felt her shoulders shake uncontrollably. :The nurse turned around, shocked. "Hey! Little girl, don't cry." :"W-what?" Destiny looked up, her boatload of mascara all over her hands. Why didn't she wear waterproof today? :"What's wrong?" :"I....um.....I need new jeans." :"Oh, no. You got it, didn't you?" :"Uh....." Destiny didn't know how to respond to that. :"Well, I'll find you some jeans. Hopefully, there will be some black ones for you." :"Okay...." :"Does your stomach hurt?" The nurse asked as she went through a bag of extremely big or extremely small jeans. :"No......" :"Okay, then. I guess you'll need some equipment....." :"No, nurse, I don't think it will happen again." :The nurse turned around and grasped Destiny's head. "Oh, dear, you don't know what's happening, do you?" :Destiny felt the heat and anger towards Brenda return to her cheeks. She felt her eyes intensify. "Oh, I know. And trust me, it will not happen again." :"What makes you think that?" :"I just know!" She pulled off her jeans and quickly pulled on the black BCBG ones. :"Okay.....well, goodbye, dear." She gave her a late slip for her next class, and Destiny ran through the halls, not a student in sight. The bell had rung while she had been trudging to the nurse's office. :She walked into her math class and gave Mr. Berrns the late slip. He glared at her as she sat down. Next to Brenda. :Oh, yay. :Go here for polls on the story! Category:Stories by Cloverfang